


Well, that's one way to do it

by T_Ninja



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Ninja/pseuds/T_Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fix-it, set after 5x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, that's one way to do it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nesi23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesi23/gifts).



The screen went blank, indicating that the simulation had ended. There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone looked around at each other and then to Harold.   
  
"Okay, that was pretty fucking dark. Even for me. And I've been through over seven thousand simulations where I had to shoot myself in the head." Shaw said through a mouthful of popcorn.  
  
"Glad to see it did nothing to curb your appetite, Shaw." Reese teased.  
  
"I...can't believe that Ms. Groves had died so pointlessly. And in such a sudden and inexplicable way."  
  
"Well that's exactly what's going to happen if you don't stop dragging your feet, Harry." Root chided, stealing some popcorn from Shaw's bowl and earning a death glare from Sameen. "All you have to do is keep the system open and give the command for the Machine to act. I've already given her the capacity to defend herself. All she needs now is your consent."  
  
"Perhaps I will take the Machine's warning into consideration and act upon it accordingly." Harold said. He shook his head, still in disbelief. "That simulation was quite bleak - I don't know how you were able to go through so many of them, Ms. Shaw."  
  
Shaw shrugged. "I got myself through them by having sex with Root on your safehouse table."  
  
"Wanna make it real this time?" Root asked, waggling her eyebrows.  
  
"Only if you get the Machine to show me that footage of you shooting the 338 again. Now THAT was hot."  
  
"Anything for you, sweetie."  
  
"Oh, and the part where we shot at Samaritan's goons in slow motion like total badasses - that's going on the favourites list." Shaw added. "I'm getting all hot and bothered just thinkin' about it. Let's go christen that table."  
  
"What?!?" Harold exclaimed incredulously, "That table is made from very fine and expensive mahogany!"  
  
"Sorry, Finch. Unless you find a way to destroy Samaritan, Root and I will have to hide out in the safehouse and uh, re-acquaint ourselves. Maybe that will provide some encouragement for ya." Shaw winked at Harold and grabbed Root's wrist, pulling her towards the exit of the subway.  
  
Finch looked up at the screens in the subway car and sighed. "If what you've just shown us is really likely to happen, I suppose this can't be any worse. Tell us what we need to do in order to take down Samaritan."  
  
John and Harold watched as the Machine relayed the instructions to them on the screen.  
  
....  
  
"See? How easy was that, Harry?" Root chirped as they all walked towards Central Park with their picnic basket.  
  
Harold look around at his team. They had all escaped relatively unscathed. Root had her arm in a sling from getting shot in the shoulder - again. Shaw had a slight limp from getting stabbed in the thigh. Lionel had a bullet graze his hip and John may need to take a week or two off to recover from the large gash in his side left by a Samaritan agent.

"Look at us - we're quite a sight to behold, aren't we?" Root said, settling down next to Shaw on the blanket that they had spread out.  
  
"Indeed." Harold agreed, taking his place on the blanket.  
  
"So what're we gonna do now that the evil Samari-robot thing has been taken care of?" Fusco asked.  
  
"Samaritan was an AI, Lionel, not a robot. And funny you should ask - the Machine has given Sameen and I instructions to head up to Vancouver on a long-term mission." Root answered.  
  
Lionel scoffed. "Vancouver? You mean up north? What're you gonna stop - polar bear attacks?"  
  
Shaw rolled her eyes. "You really need to get out more, Fusco. Polar bears don't live in Vancouver." She took a swig of her beer.  
  
Fusco shot her a disapproving look. "You know you're not supposed to have open alcohol in public areas, right Shaw? You're lucky that you're friends with a cop."  
  
Shaw took another long swig, glaring defiantly at Fusco.  
  
Fusco shook his head. "Good luck in Canadaville, you two. Don't forget to send postcards."  
  
"You okay handling the numbers back here in New York?" Shaw asked Reese.  
  
"No big deal. Me, Finch and Fusco were doing this for years before you two came along. We can handle it. We might even recruit Zoe for a mission or two."

"Someone mention my name?" Zoe asked as she approached the team. She stopped to survey the crew. "Wow, you guys look like crap."  
  
"You should see the other guys." Shaw joked.  
  
"Shaw and Cocoapuffs are leaving us to start their own spin off mission up in Canada." Fusco explained.  
  
"Well that's too bad. It seemed like only yesterday when Root and I had met for the first time." Zoe pouted.  
  
"That's because it WAS yesterday. And there's good reason why you two haven't met until now." John said, eyeing Zoe as she and Root shared a nod.  
  
"Come visit us when you can, Zoe. I'm sure we'll need someone with your unique skill set at some point." Root offered.  
  
"I'm sure I'll get tired of all this testosterone soon enough. Is that a beer, Shaw? Spread the love."  
  
Shaw grabbed a beer out of the cooler, twisted off the lid and handed the bottle to Zoe. Zoe accepted the beverage and saluted Shaw with a raise of her hand. "Cheers to Shoot and their new journey as a fearsome dynamic duo. I'm sure you guys will kick plenty of ass anywhere you go."  
  
"Damn right." Shaw agreed, draining the rest of her beer. "By the way, Finch - we're taking Bear with us."

Bear woofed at the mention of his name.

"What would you need Bear for? He's perfectly fine where he is now."

"Bear and I had become really close during Sameen's captivity. He won't sleep without me." Root explained. "It wouldn't be fair to separate us. Don't worry, Harry - you can have my ugly bat pillow as a substitute."

"Do I even wanna know?" Lionel asked.

John shook his head no.

Root reached into the picnic basket to pull out Shaw's favourite Beatrice Lily sandwich and handed it to her. Shaw eagerly unwrapped the sandwich and tore off a huge chunk with her teeth, moaning as the flavours hit her tongue. "Mmmmm, it's damn good to be back again. I'm gonna make sure I eat enough to make up for the last nine months." she said through a mouthful.

Root looked at Shaw adoringly. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, sweetie."

"Where's your girl scout costume this time, Banana Nut Crunch?" Lionel asked.

Shaw swallowed audibly. "You have a girl scout costume?"

"Yeah, I wore it the last time we were all out for a picnic."

Shaw jumped to her feet, sandwich still in hand, nearly knocking Lionel over.

"Hey, watch it, Shaw! This is the only tie I have that doesn't have food stains on it!"

"Harold will buy you a new one." Shaw shot back at him. "Sorry guys, Root and I have to leave. We...have a side mission to attend to."

Zoe nodded her head slowly. "Uh huh. And does this mission involve Root going undercover as a girl scout?"

Shaw shrugged. "It might."

"Oh, Sam - you should see all the badges that I have," Root boasted, "Especially the ones I got for axe-welding, knee-capping, tying knots-" Shaw dragged her away in the direction of the safehouse before she could say anything else.


End file.
